Accidents
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Jason comes over early to see Caitlyn, but gets a surprise.


Jason let himself into Caitlyn and Ella's townhouse early one morning, and set down the bag of groceries he had just bought at Christopher's. He was hoping Caitlyn would be willing to make some breakfast. He wanted something sweet.

As he walked towards Caitlyn's bedroom door, it swung open and Nate stepped out wearing only his boxers.

Jason wasn't even aware that he had pinned Nate to the wall.

"_Why were you in there?"_ he asked harshly.

"God, Jason. What's wrong with you?" Nate asked, struggling to get his feet back on the ground.

"What's wrong with you, coming out of my girlfriend's bedroom at eight-thirty in the morning, in your boxers?"

Nate glared at Jason. "Sleepwalking, remember?"

"JASON! PUT MY BOYFRIEND DOWN!"

Jason let go of Nate and smiled sheepishly at Ella in her fluffy pink robe. "Sorry."

"Sorry?! You attack my boyfriend and think you can just act all sweet and innocent and that I'll forgive you?"

"Given that that's how he always got out of trouble growing up, I'm going to say yes," Nate said, rubbing his neck.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn asked, coming out of her room. Her King Charles Spaniel, Lady, was following close behind her, dragging an orange blanket.

"Your boyfriend attacked my boyfriend. So keep a leash on him," Ella said, crossing her arms and glaring at Jason.

Jason snorted. "Your boyfriend came out of my girlfriend's bedroom!"

Ella immediately turned her glare from Jason to Nate. "_What _do you think you were doing in there, Nathaniel?"

"Sleepwalking! God. Why does everyone jump on me? Jason's the one who slammed me against the wall and acted like I had infringed Caitlyn's honor or some such bull. Geez. Even if I was sleepwalking, I wouldn't go for Caitlyn. I don't have a death wish."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and grabbed Jason's wrist. "Maybe you're the one who should keep her boyfriend on a leash, Ella." She whistled and nudged Lady back into her room, pulling Jason along with her.

"Sorry, Caity," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling shyly at her. "I just...I don't know what happened. I saw Nate come out of your room and didn't pause to think."

Caitlyn giggled as she pulled Jason down onto the bed with her. "I think you should apologize to Nate and Ella more than me," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrowing her head into his shoulder. "Although I accept your apology." She raised her head and kissed his neck, making a face when her lips landed on the collar of his shirt. "Take it off," she ordered, tugging at the hem.

Jason chuckled and sat up, quickly removing the shirt before settling back against the pillows with Caitlyn nestled against him. "Better?" he asked.

She grinned. "Much. You should take your jeans off too, though."

"And get under the covers?"

She nodded. "Good boy."

He snorted. "Only for you, dear." He kicked off his shoes and socks before taking off his jeans and climbing back into the bed where Caitlyn immediately pulled him back down to the pillows again. He looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes, watching the fan spin above him.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder. "Jase, stop pouting. Nate literally had no control over his coming in here. Besides, it wasn't like he climbed into bed with me."

Jason growled softly and crossed his arms. "Don't joke about that."

Caitlyn giggled and scooted closer to him. "Jealousy doesn't look good on anyone. Especially you," she said.

Jason ran his fingers through Caitlyn's hair. "I know," he said softly. "I just…" he sighed in frustration and hid his face in his pillow.

"Jase, Jase. Look at me," Caitlyn said, grabbing the sides of his face and turning it towards her. "Nate's welcome to sleep on my floor anytime he wants, but you're the only one I want in my bed. Got that?" Her cheeks flooded with color and she looked away from him.

"Only one, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Inflated egos are about as attractive as jealousy, Big J," Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes.

"I like it when you call me Big J," Jason whispered into her ear.

She giggled again and blushed further.

"I do believe you're blushing, Caity. What on earth could that mean?" He smirked at her again and rolled on top of her. "I think it means you want me. Am I right?"

"Shut up," she said, playfully shoving his shoulder and throwing her leg over his.

"I _am_ right," Jason said, his smirk growing wider. "I think I need to celebrate this victory…" He pulled her under him, and licked her cheek slowly.

Caitlyn shrieked. "Gross, Jase! You can never just kiss me, can you? You have to be a dork about it."

"I thought you liked that about me, Caity." Jason pouted, but the corners of his lips twitched.

"Just kiss me and shut up, okay? _Real_ kisses this time. No licking."

He smirked deviously and lowered his lips to hers. Caitlyn immediately whined and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She parted her lips and grinned as Jason's tongue slid into her mouth. His hands made their way down her sides, inching back up under the hem of her nightie. She giggled. His thumb stroked her stomach.

"You should take off your socks, Caity. And your cardigan…"

Caitlyn giggled and pushed him off of her just long enough to slip her cardigan off her shoulders and tossed it at her chair. "Happy, Big J?"

"Very," he said with a grin. "You have nice arms, you know that, Caity?"

She kissed his cheek. "And here I thought your favorite part of my body was my legs." She leaned back on the pillows and grinned as she nudged Jason with her toes.

"Oh, no, your legs are definitely my favorite," he said, catching her foot. He stroked the arch of her foot, kissing it lightly. "So soft…" he murmured.

Caitlyn giggled. "Because I slather them with lotion every night."

Jason grinned and pecked her lips quickly. "I brought food, you know. You want to make something?"

"Of course." She smirked deviously as she got up. "Still have a spare key to Nate's? We could go make out there afterward if you still feel the need for revenge."


End file.
